


Awaiting my mail-order bride

by Firebull



Series: Realtionship Status [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clan Wars, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Madara Being Nice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Uchiha Clan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: After the marriage of Senju Hashirama ans Uzumaki Mito the Uchiha clan finds itself at a big disadvantage. To even the field they too propose a marriage alliance with the Uzumakis, not knowing that their future clan member will turn their world on its head.





	Awaiting my mail-order bride

Madara eyed the other council members in the room. He was more than a little bit skeptical when they first brought up the topic of an alliance with the Uzumaki-clan, knowing that the Uzumakis preferred the company of the Senju. They preferred it so much that they had one of the clan head's daughters marry Hashirama.

The marriage showed every clan that if the Uzumakis weren't so busy coming up with new sealing techniques all the time they'd join the Senju and create an unstoppable force. It made other clans get out of the Senju-clan's way even more right into the path of the Uchihas.

It brought him unease knowing that their enemy had such a strong ally that could wipe them out if they saw it fit to intervene. The fear of loosing his clansmen in such a way was one of the motivators into going through with what his council proposed: A marriage with the Uzumakis on their own to secure a truce.

He didn't believe to receive a favorable answer, but now he had a scroll lying in front of him, telling him that the Uzumakis were up for an alliance, they just didn't like the marriage candidate proposed by the Uchihas and demanded someone less “uptight” than one of his generals. A fair statement as one couldn't be too full of oneself when dealing with an Uzumaki both on and off the battlefield.

Thus began the exchange between the Uchihas and Uzumakis about an acceptable candidate for a marriage. Well, more like the Uchihas proposed someone and the Uzumakis send an elaborate letter on why they weren't qualified. Those letters could basically be summarized as things like: Too old. Too young. Too murderous. Not murderous enough. Doesn't like fishcakes. (And how did they ever find out about the latter?)

It got to the point where Madara even offered himself up, but even he wasn't found satisfying for whatever standards the Uzumaki had. (The reasoning he got was that he got frustrated very easily. Madara wished to tell them the opposite, but they'd probably just point to the last few letters that got a bit passive aggressive here and there as their counter argument.)

The back and forth of the message scrolls continued for a few weeks. Madara was slowly loosing his patience for this alliance, but knew it was too important to give up. He was sitting in his garden reading the last answer of the Uzumakis. The last candidate was “too Uchiha” for them, whatever that meant.

_Izuna, I don't know how to continue from here. Please, send me a sign._

As if summoned by his wishes Obito opened the door to the gardens. Obito his favorite cousin that shared a birthday with Izuna, who had looked up at Madara's little brother like he was the clan head himself. Obito who didn't care about what the clan stands for and who got badly scarred when he went against the clan rules to save his then-alive friends.

“Why are you working outside?” Obito asked.

“Why not? Just because the world is at war just like any other day doesn't meant we can't appreciate the fresh air and some nice sunshine while it lasts.”

Obito gave him a deadpan stare. “I'll be gone on a mission for at least a week so don't forget to eat...again,” were his charming parting words as the door closed behind him again.

Madara looked back at the blank spot where the name for the newest candidate was supposed to e filled in. 

He put down Obito's name. At this point in time he was the most likely candidate strangely enough. If the Uzumakis don't accept him, well, then they might've send an insult to one of the strongest clans by suggesting one of their own marry the scarred shame of the Uchihas.

Madara really hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

It took the Uzumakis longer to respond this time. Madara often thought about them gearing up for war, sending their declaration last minute when they were already on top of them until the answer arrived. Once it did, he wasted no time opening it and was pleasantly surprised to find that the Uzumakis agreed to the offer and where sending their half of the couple-to-be with an armed escort.

Madara let some of the tension in his body flow out of his body. They weren't getting declared war upon and he no longer had to listen to the council list Uchiha after Uchiha and gushing how handsome and accomplished they all were. He wondered what their reaction would be, finding out that the lack sheep of the family won the Uzumakis over.

But as much as he needed to tell the council, telling Obito about his match was a priority. Obito returned just a few days earlier from his mission meaning that he would most likely take a relaxing bath in the onsen. True enough, Madara found him outside of the onsen, most likely on his way to get a snack on the way back, hair slightly damp from the steam, but body relaxed.

“It's good that you're here. I need to talk to you,” he said, stopping Obito in his tracks, clearly used to Madara ambushing him wherever to tell him important information. “What is it?” Obito asked. Madara's lips curved upwards.

“You are to marry the nephew of the Uzumaki's clan head.”

Obito's lips where slightly opened as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. “...what now?” he finally croaked out.

Madara started playing with his long hair. “You are going to marry Uzumaki Naruto in order to secure us an alliance with the Uzumakis that will keep them from picking the Senju-clan's side if it ever came to that.”

Obito frowned. “Why me? Surely there are better options than me.”

Madara waved him off. “Oh, we tried that, but they wouldn't accept anyone until we proposed you, not even me.” He saw Obito's eyes widen slightly at the admission, before narrowing as he contemplated the new information. 

Madara let him take his time it wouldn't do to force Obito into things, he always found a way to turn it all back onto the person that forced him. He watched the miniature shifts of Obito's body as he went from emotion to emotion. It didn't take long until his shoulders squared a bit more and a determined glint appeared in his eyes.

“I accept.”

“Good,” Madara grinned. “Because he's already on his way here and we have a lot of planning to do.”


End file.
